


Visit to an Old Friend (the Cultural Divide remix)

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Secret of Kells (2009)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Friendship, Gen, Religion, Remix, Remix Redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendan returns, but Aisling’s disappointed he doesn’t come to the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit to an Old Friend (the Cultural Divide remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzume/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Good News](https://archiveofourown.org/works/111058) by [Suzume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzume/pseuds/Suzume). 



Aisling knows Brendan has returned Kells. She’d led him through the woods to the sanctuary the humans built in her forest and had hoped – thought – he’d return to her once he’d had his fill of the humans. When he didn’t venture out to see her, with or without the cat, she instead decided to visit him. 

And so she did, despite the strange scents of his world, despite the claustrophobic feeling of the stone walls and the buildings. She thinks his beard is charming – who knew humans could grow fur on their faces? – but he seems surprised to see her. “You do not walk in the woods!” she scolds him gently. 

He explains he has things to do here, that his books take up his time. And he offers to show her this book, the work he’s put into it. She agrees, and sits, though the stool is uncomfortable and she’d prefer a tree branch or even the mossy ground, and pages through the book slowly and carefully. She can smell Brendan all over it, along with the thick scents of the inks made of plants she recognizes from her forest. Other people have touched the book and she can also smell their joy and delight over this book, though she doesn’t understand it. There are markings and colors and Aisling can pick out a strange rabbit trebled into a knot, and a cat and a mouse, but she’s disappointed there are no wolves. She doesn’t say so. Instead, she turns to Brendan. “You’ve worked hard.” 

His face falls. He’s disappointed in her reaction, though Aisling doesn’t understand why. Working hard is its own reward, isn’t it? “Your drawings…you can draw in my forest.” She hopes he understands her invitation but Brendan still seems sad. She tilts her head, wondering if it is at all possible to ever truly understand humans. 

“It’s more than just drawings, Aisling,” Brendan says finally, his fingers clenching and loosening. His scent changes. His stance changes. He tightens up all over and his words come out tight, too. “The text means something, something amazing.”

“Oh.” Aisling glances at the book again. Maybe that explains it? “I can’t read these letters, Brendan. This isn’t my language.”

His eyes widen and he relaxes all at once, his smile warm and relieved and he smells like _Brendan_ again. “Oh, of course, I’m sorry, Aisling.” He steps closer, hopeful. “I’d be happy to teach you the words. How to read them! Or I could read to you, whatever you’d like.” 

His joy lightens the darkness of the building and Aisling smiles back at him. Pleased her friend is back home, if not in her forest, then here, close enough they can be together again. “I’d like it if you’d read to me.” 

And Pangur Ban _merps_ and comes to join them as Aisling settles down on the floor (far more comfortable than the stool). Brendan picks up the book and clears his throat. He smiles at her and raises his voice to read to Aisling.


End file.
